It's not another Cinderella's story
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: AU/Edward ha estado enamorado de ella con todas y sus imperfecciones pero jamás se ha armado de valor para hacérselo saber. La oportunidad se le presenta en una fiesta de disfraces.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Y hago mención a otras cosas como la boyband llamada One Direction y Iron Man. Por supuesto, tampoco me pertenecen ni tengo contacto de algún tipo con 1D 3

**Summary:** AU/Edward ha estado enamorado de ella con todas y sus imperfecciones pero jamás se ha armado de valor para hacérselo saber. La oportunidad se le presenta en una fiesta de disfraces.

**Dedicatoria: **_Es un OS para Marttha porque es nuestro amisversario. La conocí un 31 de octubre, dos años atrás y ella me soporta con todas mis locuras y estupideces y así. Gracias por toooooodo. xx._

* * *

**It's not another Cinderella's story**

**.**

Debía sentirse como un enfermo de estar siguiendo a la inocente Bella desde su casa hasta la escuela, pero no. Tal vez el quince por ciento de su ser se sentía como un acosador, pero ¡hey! Él estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

Y lo había estado desde octavo grado cuando ella usaba esos aparatos de ortodoncia en sus dientes y hablaba gracioso. Incluso cuando tuvo ese accidente en su periodo en la clase de gimnasia donde manchó sus pants deportivos. A Edward siempre le pareció fascinante cada pequeña cosa de Isabella Swan, Bella para acortar.

Entonces, ahí estaba, siguiéndola a una distancia prudente mientras ella andaba con cuidando observando el piso por donde iba para no matarse. Le parecía adorable como se le enredaban los pies y a veces terminaba dándose un golpe en la cabeza que dejaba un moratón del tamaño de un limón.

Suspiró. Nunca le había hablado anteriormente, incluso si llevaba años de conocerla. Él llegó a ese pueblo con doce años y se hizo amigo de Mike Newton y Ben Cheney, con los que compartía varias clases y jugaban videojuegos en casa de este último. Edward no era un nerd, un freak o algo similar; era introvertido, demasiado, y le costaba hacer amigos o hablarles a personas desconocidas.

Pero Bella era lo peor. Castaña, delgaducha, con pecas en su nariz y mejillas que la hacían lucir adorable y unos enormes ojos marrones que parecían ver a través de él. Ugh, la odiaba por ser tan normal y hacer que su corazón latiera a mil por hora al verla sonreír con sus dientes torcidos.

Acomodó la mochila en sus hombros, visualizando la escuela preparatoria a unas cuantas calles y se imaginó que Bella iría a encontrarse con Alice Brandon o alguna de sus amigas. Ben y Ángela, una de las chicas con las que ella hablaba a menudo, eran pareja desde aproximadamente seis meses, y aun así no le había hablado.

¿Qué estaba mal con él? Se preguntaba viendo como el viento alborotaba su melena, despeinándola y haciéndola lucir como si recién se levantara. Frunció el ceño, porque encontraba ese defecto condenadamente sensual.

―Deberías hablarle ―escuchó que le decía una familiar voz.

Otro suspiro se le escapó de sus labios y sonrió con tristeza―. Ojalá pudiera, Ben ―susurró―. Cada que la veo me congelo o no puedo mover la boca… ¡Incluso se me olvida respirar!

―Temes ser rechazado ―dijo abriendo la puerta principal de la escuela para adentrarse a los pasillos de la institución―. Es completamente normal, Edward… ―alzó la vista para leer la pancarta que estaba enfrente de ellos―. ¿Una fiesta de disfraces?

Rápidamente sus ojos se enfocaron en las grandes letras anaranjadas que anunciaban el evento. Era de esperarse dado que estaban a unos días del tan esperado Halloween y era una de las pocas celebridades que se disfrutaban en el sombrío pueblecillo de Forks. Rodó los ojos porque la última vez que utilizó un disfraz fue a los diez años y meramente porque su madre insistió en verlo convertido en pirata.

―Suena interesante, ¿no crees? ―los ojos de Ben brillaban y Edward podía imaginarse que su mente estaba pensando en de qué podría ir vestido.

―Para nada.

―No seas amargado ―replicó, alargando la 'o' del final.

―No soy…

― ¡Bella! No seas una amargada ―chilló, Alice haciendo pucheros.

―Detente ―masculló, sonrojada al tener toda la atención sobre ella―. Baja la voz. He dicho que no, y no es no, Alice.

―Será divertido ―continúo, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y fijando sus ojos azules en los cafés de ella―. Te lo prometo.

Edward no pudo escuchar su respuesta, pero por el grito que la chica más baja dio, estuvo completamente seguro que Bella había caído en sus garras. A veces se sentía mal por ella al tener una amiga tan manipuladora como Alice, pero daba igual, al final jamás le diría nada… Nunca, nunca.

Volteó su rostro para encontrarse con la maliciosa mirada de Ben y tragó en seco. Esos ojos brillaban y parecían tener una idea detrás de esa sonrisita. A él no le gustaba el camino por donde iba todo y sabía que al final del día…

―Bella irá a la fiesta.

Haría cualquier cosa por ella y con tal de estar cerca de su adoración.

**.**

La tienda de disfraces estaba demasiado llena que apenas podía respirar entre tanta gente. Ben había encontrado un disfraz de Capitán América y sonreía de oreja a oreja, ilusionado con la idea de ser su superhéroe favorito. Rodó sus ojos, sin creer lo infantil que era su mejor amigo.

Desde donde estaba podía apreciar a Jasper Hale, novio de Alice, vistiendo un disfraz de vaquero y se largó a reír entre dientes. Ya se podía imaginar qué clase de atuendo portaría su querida. Él tenía la esperanza de encontrar a la castaña ahí… Y ella, ni sus luces.

Regresando a la labor de buscar algo qué ponerse para la dichosa fiesta, se encontró escogiendo un disfraz de vampiro y murmuró un ''esto es''. No podía ser más ridículo que ir a esa fiesta. Quiso ahorcarse y terminar con su sufrimiento… Era un cobarde, un imbécil y el amor le había pegado con tanta fuerza que lo dejaba clavado en su lugar cuando la veía pasar cerca de él.

Sin fuerzas de voluntad, pagó su vestuario y algo de maquillaje y se largó de la tienda, dejando a su amigo con su novia y lamentándose de que ese día Bella no decidiera ir y preguntándose de qué se disfrazaría para la tan esperada fiesta en Forks.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre Elizabeth, le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y arrebató la bolsa de sus manos para cerciorarse que todo lo que compró estuviera en orden. Ella sonreía hacia él mientras asentía con su cabeza y hablaba de lo feliz que estaba porque su hijo quisiera incorporarse a la comunidad de adolescentes y no se pasara otra noche más encerrado en su habitación viendo alguna serie.

Sentía que su madre merecía un hijo mejor, durante toda su vida se lo había planteado y la idea no abandonaba esa mente traicionera que poseía. Eran esos momentos donde Elizabeth le sonreía y abrazaba que lo hacían sentir amado tal y cómo era, aunque tuviera que vestirse como un vampiro pobre.

Cuando estuvo a salvo en su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y observó su habitación. Su otro secreto profundo no era sólo que estaba enamorado de una chica tan torpe como hermosa, si no que era fan de un quinteto británico irlandés llamado _One Direction_.

No es que le avergonzara, mucho, decir que era Directioner tampoco es que la gente le preguntara que escuchaba. Cuando escuchaba las canciones dedicaba esas hermosas letras a Bella y en especial One Thing. Sonrió torcidamente al ver en su puerta el póster de los cinco siendo unos completos idiotas y lo decidió: le hablaría a Bella.

O no.

No, no lo haría. Juntar el valor necesario para decirle un simple 'hola' era imposible. Cerrando sus ojos se imaginó cómo sería hablar con ella, hacerla sonreír, escucharla leer en voz alta esos libros que parecía que no soltaba ni en sus horas libres. Porque le gustaba ella… Corrección, estaba enamorado de ella y cada pequeña cosas que hacía.

Pensando en la castaña y las cosas que adoraba de ella se quedó profundamente dormido.

**.**

Lunes 29 llegó a la cabeza con la nueva canción de su grupo favorito. ''Little Things'' había salido y Edward no dejaba de escucharla. Su iPod incluso ya la tenía en el primer lugar de las 25 canciones más reproducidas. Los audífonos permanecían en sus orejas incluso en horas de clase donde más de una vez lo reprendieron pero él no evitar se masoquista y oírla incontables veces. Como tampoco podía evitar que sus ojos se aguadaran al escuchar tan hermosa lírica.

Las chicas de su escuela ya estaban hablando del nuevo single, y alzaba una ceja a una que otra chica que hablaba de lo increíble que era sin saber que el maestro detrás de tan perfecta canción era Ed Sheeran. El aire se escapó de entre sus labios en su habitual mesa en la cafetería, donde podía ver perfectamente cada lugar. Incluso a Bella. Sonrió un poco cuando entró con Alice y ella estaba tarareando una ya reconocida canción para él.

―I'm in love with you… ―cantó la chica de cabellos negros.

―And all your little things… ―finalizó, Bella con un rubor en sus mejillas―. No puedo creer que me guste una canción de esos chicos.

―Vamos, Bella ―rió―. Las dos sabemos que tienes todo Up All Night en tu iPod.

Ella la fulminó con la mirada y se sentó en su lugar habitual, a tres mesas de la de Edward y comenzó a comer su sándwich. Alice no paraba de reír de lo avergonzada que estaba su amiga porque le gustaba la boyband del momento. Él sabía cómo se sentía eso, así que no hizo más que reproducir de nuevo la canción mientras la observaba.

Pronto sería la fiesta y quería hablarle antes de que se terminara el año escolar y entraran a su último en la preparatoria. Mordió su mejilla y esperó a que todo resultara bien… Si no, culparía a Ben y sus descabelladas ideas y jamás le hablaría de nuevo. Sí, sonaba cruel y era que lo merecería por andar dando malas ideas.

**.**

El hombre del espejo tenía unos brillantes orbes esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad y le devolvían la mirada con angustia. ¿Era él? Aquellas hebras castañas doradas permanecían alborotadas como siempre y su cara estaba un poco más pálida de lo usual, con unas gotas de sangre falsa en las comisuras de sus labios y los típicos colmillos falsos que no te permitían hablar del todo bien. Seguía sin creer que estaba yendo a una fiesta de disfraces que ofrecía su escuela. ¿En Universo paralelo había terminado?

Elizabeth pellizcó su mejilla y le tomó más de veinte fotos donde él no hacía más que hacer caras extrañas. Aprovechó que ella no veía para escabullirse por la puerta, subirse a su Volvo plateado semi nuevo y huir para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Ben fue el primero en reír, seguido de Mike a lo que sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño y mostrar su dedo de en medio. Podía permitirles muchas cosas y burlarse no era una de ellas. Inmediatamente, guardaron silencio y no es cómo ellos lucieran menos estúpidos que él.

―Tu antifaz es muy elegante ―agregó, Mike, alzando sus cejas rubias.

Era obligatorio utilizar uno, por eso del anonimato y que el alumnado se sintiera más cómodos si no sabían quién era…

Entraron juntos y a los dos minutos Edward había quedado solo en medio de la multitud. Nunca se había sentido tan perdido en su vida. Buscó con los ojos un rostro conocido sin dar con alguno y suspiró fuertemente. Sintió un tímido toque en su hombro y se giró para encontrarse con los ojos achocolatados que tanto añoraba.

―Disculpa, ¿te puedes mover un poco? Quiero ponche.

Las mejillas se le colorearon mientras se hacia un lado para que ella se sirviera un vaso del líquido rojo. El sudor se deslizó por su frente e incluso las manos las sentía más resbalosas de lo usual. Tragó saliva y aclaró su garganta. Era ahora o nunca.

― ¿Vienes con alguien? ―y en el momento en que hizo la pregunta, se percató que ella iba disfrazada de un mosquetero. Arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

―Con mis amigas, sí ―asintió, viéndole con una sonrisita―. Las tres somos mosqueteras.

Parece que Alice no iba vestida de vaquera tal cómo él había pensado.

―Que original ―alabó―. Intenté pensar en algo así, pero al final opté por este intento de disfraz ―las palabras fluían con naturalidad de sus labios. Sentía seguridad al saber que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era.

―Fue idea de Alice ―rió al ver como ella rodaba sus ojos―. Yo simplemente me hubiera puesto una sábana encima y dicho que era un fantasma.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada ante esto y Edward pensó que la situación iba demasiado bien. Por primera vez hablaba con la chica que lo tenía loco desde hace años y su corazón parecía querer correr lejos de su pecho y darle la vuelta al gimnasio entero.

―Bueno, tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido ―reconoció―. Imagino que has venido, entonces, porque ella insistió ―él por supuesto no diría que escuchó la conversación para nada discreta en el pasillo.

―Claro que sí ―admitió furiosamente―. Ella y sus manipulaciones. ¿Cómo puedo ser amiga de alguien así?

―Eso me pregunto yo con mi mejor amigo ―hizo un ademán y los dos volvieron a reír.

¿Por qué ella era tan dulce? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tan fáciles las cosas? ¿Por qué no podía decirle simplemente que estaba loco por ella?

― ¿Vas conmigo en alguna clase? ―inquirió ella, entrecerrando sus ojos―. Me pareces un poco familiar.

Sólo en Álgebra, Biología, Gimnasia entre casi todas las demás materias, pero por supuesto que no hablaría de que cambió todo su horario por ella. Se encogió de hombros.

―Puede ser, misteriosa mosquetera ―guiñó un ojo, cosa que pareció más un tic.

―Bueno, bueno… ―dijo con la curiosidad en cada palabra que decía―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿Qué importaba eso? Estaban hablando amenamente y no quería romper la mágica burbuja que ambos habían creado diciendo que era un acosador que la miraba en la lejanía y su nombre era Edward Masen.

―Primero el tuyo ―retó―. Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de una persona si no se dice el suyo primero.

―Soy Bella Swan ―respondió, quitada de la pena―. Casillero 456, a lado del salón de Artes. ¿Ahora puedo saber el tuyo? ¿O permanecerás con el misterio toda la noche?

Sonrió torcidamente y de repente, se sintió valiente con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas―. Concédeme una pieza y te diré todo lo que quieras saber de mí.

Tal vez él no se daba cuenta, aunque cualquier persona a su alrededor podía notarlo: Bella estaba fascinado con ese extraño y sus ojos brillaban con ilusión. En su vida había conocido alguien cómo él y moría por saber quién estaba tras ese antifaz negro, a quién pertenecían tan preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se encaminaron a la pista de baile. Una melodía lenta comenzó y cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por ese extraño. Pegó su mejilla en su pecho, con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello moviéndose en círculos. Empezó a cantar la voz principal y entreabrió sus ojos al escuchar una aterciopelada voz cantarle en el oído.

La canción era reciente, de unos días, y las palabras que salían de los labios de su extraño hacían que su corazón latiera contra se pecho, completamente segura que él podía sentirlo. Era parecido a estar en un sueño y se sintió en paz. Había encontrado algo como un príncipe.

Sin poder contenerse, se separó un poco y retiró con cuidado el antifaz de su rostro al momento que él todavía continuaba cantando. Definitivamente era un príncipe: una nariz simétrica con esos labios delgados y aquellas facciones perfectas. Era un Dios. Las manos le temblaban de la emoción sin creer la suerte que poseía de que esa hermosa creatura le estuviera cantando ''Little Things'' a su oído. Sonrió, parándose de puntas para encontrarse con los labios de él.

Él respondió a su beso sin dudarlo un poco, moviendo su boca a un ritmo lento, romántico y lleno de ternura… Hasta que su móvil comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Lo dejó un momento, y a la tercera vez supo que algo no iba del todo bien. Con irritación dejó de lado el beso y contestó la llamada.

―Espero que sea importante, Ben ―masculló.

Bella rió entre dientes con una mirada divertida.

―Mike se ha caído y está inconsciente y…

―Diablos, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

―Empezó la canción de LMFAO y no sé qué sucedió y, oh Dios mío, espero que no se muera…

―Tranquilo, voy para allá ―cortó la llamada y sus ojos se posaron en los de Bella―. Tengo que irme ―musitó con pesadez―. Lo siento. Supongo que te veré por ahí, Bella Swan del casillero 456 a lado del aula de Artes.

―Salón de Artes ―corrigió con una sombra triste cubriéndole los ojos―. Adiós.

Le dio un beso rápido antes de correr a socorrer a uno de sus mejores amigos y la persona más idiota del planeta.

**.**

Al día siguiente, Bella no fue a la escuela. Edward se preocupó y pensó que algo iba mal, pero Alice se encargó de comunicarle a medio mundo que su madre estaba de visita en el pueblo y esa era la razón por la que no había asistido. Aquella explicación tranquilizó al joven que casi se quedaba sin uñas de los nervios.

No le había dicho su nombre y la castaña se quedó con su antifaz, tampoco es como si lo necesitara. A cada momento se la pasaba reviviendo la noche anterior y lo perfecto que había sido su beso con la chica que tanto quería. Mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado millares de veces. Ben y Mike se disculpaban cada que tenían la oportunidad, diciendo que se la presentaría o lo ayudarían… Él les dijo que lo hecho, hecho estaba y que podía morir feliz pues no sólo había hablado con ella, además la había besado.

En eso se fue todo el día, pensando en ella y lo que pudo haber pasado si hubiera sido un mal amigo.

**.**

Cuando la observó en los pasillos, se desvió de su camino, esperando no encontrarse con ella. Moría de la vergüenza y creía que lo más conveniente era mantenerse alejado de sus ojos. Muchas veces la atrapó mirando en su dirección con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de reconocerlo… Él simplemente se quitaba de ahí y hacía como si nada hubiera pasado.

No podía seguir haciendo eso porque no sólo se lastimaba a sí mismo, también a ella y era lo que más le dolía. El apetito desapareció para la hora de descanso y queriendo evitarla, se escondió en la biblioteca donde no había ni una sola alma.

Cogió algún libro de sus preferidos y enterró su nariz entre las páginas, ensimismado en cada línea que leía. Sonreía o hacía caras graciosas de acuerdo a cada parte del libro.

―Es uno de mis libros favoritos ―escuchó una familiar voz decir.

Alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con Isabella Swan aka la chica a la cual estaba evitando.

―Paulo Coelho es de mis escritores favoritos ―continuó―. Te has estado escabullendo de mí ―lo acusó.

―Yo…

―Tu nombre es Edward Masen ―abrió su mochila verde para sacar el antifaz y entregárselo. Lo cogió con las manos sudorosas, sin mirar los ojos de ella, que podían estar brillando de decepción―. Compartimos muchas clases y sin embargo, nunca me habías hablado, o yo no te había hablado.

―Lo sé ―replicó―. Y esto me parece como Cenicienta, sólo que yo no soy una princesa.

―Sí lo eres ―contradijo ella, acercándose a él y colocándose enfrente de sus ojos―. Corrección, eres un jodido príncipe sólo que también resultaste ser un cobarde.

―Me disculpo si yo…

―''Te di una impresión equivocada. No quiero nada serio contigo'' ―completó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

―No, no ―negó―. Me disculpo si yo hago como que no quiero nada serio contigo ―siguió, con un nudo en la garganta―. Mereces a alguien mejor que un extraño chico como yo ―la verdad destilando en cada palabra―. Y ya que estoy siendo sincero: he estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía catorce años y te he estado siguiendo todo este tiempo.

Bella permaneció en silencio unos segundos y después sonrió a medias.

―Sé que debería estar asustada, Edward ―su nombre en sus labios sonaba tan puro y con tanta suavidad que hacía que se derritiera lentamente―. También te he observado. Nunca te he podido ver bien, sin embargo, y tienes un no sé qué que me encanta.

Estaban hablando de que era un acosador y de repente, ella también se estaba confesando y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo proceder. Se miraron por lo que sería eternidad, sin despegar para nada del mundo sus ojos.

―Ángela me habló de ti ―murmuró, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios―. Te gusta Iron Man y no puedes salir de tu casa sin tus audífonos. No quieres que nadie sepa pero eres Directioner, tal como yo. De verdad me gustas.

―Tú también me gustas, Bella ―dijo con sus alientos combinados―. Mucho ―y por segunda vez se besaron.

Esta vez nada los interrumpió y pudieron explorar sus bocas completamente. Ella soltó un quejido cuando Edward mordisqueó su labio inferior y sus rodillas temblaron. La atracción entre ellos era palpable. Él colocó una mano en su espalda baja, acercándola más hacia sí y sonrieron.

―Esta no es otra historia de Cenicienta ―susurró ella contra sus labios y lo besó de nuevo―. Es mucho, mucho mejor.

**Fin**

* * *

**Este es mi regreso. Omg, no pensé que iba a escribir algo de Twilight de nuevo pero aquí está. Pueden dejarme un review si gustan de qué les pareció. Se sintió extraño escribir algo hetero, ya me había acostumbrado a escribir cosas gays, sakfjasl. Gracias por leer, lo aprecio mucho. xx.**

**Annelice KissLemon de Grimshaw.**


End file.
